


Do You Mind?

by orphan_account



Series: Office!verse [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gags, Hair Pulling, Humanised, Kissing, Mother kink, Office Sex, Riding Crops, Slightly drunk, Starscream getting punched in the face, Tie Kink, Transformers as Humans, Undressing, slight daddy kink, yes it is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night a week, Soundwave and the Decepticon's favourite secretary like to get drunk and bump kinky uglies in his office.<br/>Just so happens that Starscream's IT troubles usually coincide with these nights, leading to interruptions and black eyes abound.<br/>This was one of <i>those</i> nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Sound/Air Office!verse fic that came out of nowhere. Cause I have strange ways of dealing with stressful days. And once again, Soundwave is terribly out-of-canon-character. Headcanon wise though... /dodges bricks  
> There's probably a whole bunch of other headcanons/inside jokes sprinkled through that I'll forget to explain away here- but if you like Sound/Air as much as me then you won't be paying _too_ much attention to all that...

The Nemesis building was rarely ever 'empty', but on some late evenings- Wednesday especially- it was close enough for Chairman Soundwave.

As long as no-one was within earshot of his office.

He was in there now with the night dark and distant behind him, shielded by the massive windows running from floor to ceiling. The lights were low enough to let the moon shed a highlight across the office floor, littered with discarded clothing and spilt drink glasses. The trail led to Soundwave's desk where the man himself stood, with another shape sprawled over the length of metal and wood. High-heeled feet hung over his shoulders and lust had painted a lecherous glaze over eyes that he let slowly drift over Airachnid's body. She was certain she saw the wet glint of his tongue gliding over his lips when he settled on her panties, his fingers still hooked under the strings and stroking the skin under the lace. Her skirt had long since been torn off and thrown to the pile across the room, and she had to put up with Soundwave's slow touches and smooth caresses down there for what felt like hours.

"Just pull them down already, you son of a bitch..." At the sound of her pleading moan he paused his movements, shifting his eyes up with a new hard varnish over them under raised eyebrows.

She knew she'd made a grim mistake when his fingers slipped out from under the strings and reached to pin her wrists down above her head, narrowed eyes staring deep into hers and a growl in her ear.

"That's no way to talk to your Papa, now is it Airachnid?"

She couldn't have slid her arms out of his grip if she wanted to- Soundwave never did give her much choice when he was on top of her. Even with only one hand holding hers down she could only wriggle helplessly while he edged her blouse open with the other, tilting his head down so that his champagne breath was hot on her neck. His teeth caught on the top button of her shirt, and with a twitch of his neck he ripped it off, letting the fabric fall open more and his lips find the skin underneath it. His own shirt was just undone enough to expose his collarbones, where his cologne stained his skin and drifted into Airachnid's nose, carrying her into a sensual haze of allure. Each button torn away from her was succeeded by a kiss, and by the time Soundwave reached her navel she was struggling not to moan with every breath. The whole time he never broke eye contact with her, and when he took his hand away from her wrists to better hold her arching back towards him she didn't dare move her arms from where he kept them. But she needed to touch something... every damn nerve in her body was on fire and begging for more than just his tongue grazing across her stomach and his fingers rubbing at her nipples. She still felt his lips lingering on the valley of her breasts, bare and heaving above him, and in the dim she knew he was smirking at her groans.  
And even after all his teasing, kisses and cold smouldering glares, her panties were still on.

"Are you going to be a good girl now, Mama?" She'd heard that tone countless times before, when he knew that she was melting under his touch and was being a smug bastard about it. She almost nodded in defeat, desperate to just have him inside of her, but she stopped herself. If he was going to be so cruel, then she'd make sure he _really_ worked for it.

"I don't know, Papa, I'm feeling... _naughty_ tonight," Airachnid purred as Soundwave broke the last blouse button off, pressing her thighs in gently around his head. His smirk grew shamelessly filthy as he grazed his lips back up along her body, pulling himself up with leverage from her tits. Somehow she choked back a stray moan as he squeezed them, soft trembling skin collapsing in his hand and nipples pressed back down by his palm, but just as the sound was about to slip out of her lips Soundwave caught it with his own, now holding her face close to his with eyes still locked and heavy-lidded. Long nails entwined in his hair pushed Soundwave even deeper into the kiss, and Airachnid put on a pout when he eventually pulled away. He spent a long moment assessing her near-naked body, dragging a stroke down her front and dancing fingers across the plane of her panties.

"Lucky for you I'm feeling like a _bad boy_ as well." Before Airachnid could return his love-drunk chuckle she found all wind knocked out of her as she was flipped over. It was so fast that she almost didn't realise she was on her front until she heard another low growl in her ear, Soundwave's body leaning into hers so close that she felt his arousal hard against her rear.

"Now, am I going to have to _make_ you behave?" She felt a grin twitching against her neck, and made her defiant one match it.

"I'd like to see you try, Pap-" Her words were muffled by the tie that found itself unwound from around Soundwave's neck and gagging her mouth; she could taste his cologne on the fabric, felt her neck forced back as he knotted it tight and his fingertips sliding down her spine. When he reached her ass he gave it a firm squeeze, slipping two fingers under the strings of her panties again and finally, mercifully pulling them down. A long shiny string of her cum bridged the soaked spot on the lace to her wet pussy, and Soundwave smirked anew at the sight of it.

"From the looks of things, I'd say I'm doing quite well, Mama..." The same fingers pressed between and rubbed at her nether lips, picking up the liquid string and sending a shudder through her body as he brushed against her clit, before bringing them to his tongue to taste her. She heard him moan as he licked at the juice, other hand holding onto her hips. When she tried to buck them into his him though, his grip turned to iron and he leaned away from her, almost making her kick out a him and causing her underwear to drop to her ankles.

"Ah ah ah," Soundwave tutted as his fingers curled around a fistful of her hair and wrenched her head back, pushing a cry of pain out her throat and beads of juice down her thighs. The cruel fist soon melted into a gentle caress over her scalp, stroking down her back and joining his other hand in massaging her rolling hips. Her spine arched up again in pleasure, lifting her off the desk slightly.

"Stay..." he warned her, pushing her down on the desk by the small of her back. And obediently Airachnid stayed still as a shivering stone as he pulled himself away from her, not even turning her head to where she heard Soundwave unlocking and clicking something open. His hand was closed around the handle of something that Airachnid instantly recognised when he came into view, using the flare end of the riding crop to tilt her head up towards him, forcing her to stare into his lust-glazed eyes. Absently she wondered how she must have looked to him right now- drooling around his tie, tits squashed underneath her and her own eyes barely holding themselves open. From the smirk he huffed through and the twitch of his eyebrows, he liked what he saw.

And if she was in any doubt about that, Soundwave proved it by hooking a finger into her gag and pulling it down to her chin, instantly capturing her mouth with his and twisting his tongue around hers. The passionate kiss left her breathless all over again, and she couldn't say anything before the gag was pulled back into place, and he took his position behind her.  
Cold metal hit hard against her thigh, making her lurch forward and moan languorously as the crop's end tickled the back of her knee. Soundwave caressed the mark left behind as it faded, before swatting at her other thigh and letting the flare glide around her damp inner thighs. Before she could get used to the gentle swish of the looped fabric over her skin he yanked her head up by her hair again, letting the crop skim down her side and slapping it against her ass. The metal was even colder against the heat of the red brands over her thighs and rear, and Soundwave knew she liked it- the pain as well as the soothing relief.

That came later though.

Her groan at the sweet ache all over her almost drowned out the clink of metal as Soundwave undid his belt with a free hand, and Airachnid idly thought that she should have pulled that thing off _before_ he pinned her down as a hot whisper hovered near her ear.

"Whatever you do, Mama..." A gasp hitched in her throat when she felt something rubbing at her pussy again, but much thicker than fingers and held loosely in Soundwave's own; sliding along her slit, nudging at her swollen clit and almost, _almost_ shoving into her.

_"Don't scream."_

But his order fell on deaf ears as Soundwave thrust himself past her moist lips with a grunt, her pussy walls clamping on his cock in a greedy vice and Airachnid mauling into her gag to fight off her cry of delight. Soundwave's own teeth bit hard into his lips as a moan grated past, starting to draw his hips back and slipping through her slick juices. Sharp nails gouged into the desk surface underneath her as Airachnid felt her cunt rippling around his cock, eyes fluttering closed as pleasure washed over her and saliva pooling on the wood as she was pushed back and forth over it. Her orgasm was almost instantly triggered by his penetration, having been held off during all their foreplay and only creeping on the very fringe of her frazzled nerves, and Soundwave's moan echoed hers as her pussy spasmed around him, now bracing the crop behind his head as his hips still thrusted into her. He settled into a steady rhythm rocking against her, grabbing onto the loose edge of her shirt as he rode her. The riding crop dropped to hang loose in his arm behind him, all punishment forgotten in the frenzy of fucking. And when he _did_ tap it against Airachnid's trembling legs it only amplified her moans.

In fact, they were so loud that Soundwave might have gotten away with ignoring the knocks rattling on his office door.  
But Starscream was a persistent bastard. And never did get the meaning of 'necktie on the door handle'.  
Now Soundwave's groan was one of exasperation rather than ecstasy.

"Fucking kidding me..." Airachnid's head fell forward as Soundwave suddenly released the grip that at some point found itself on her hair, and she shovelled air out of her lungs in heavy breaths around the necktie gag still secured around her head. A whine slipped through her panting when she felt him pulling out of her, cum leaking down her thighs and sweat trickling down her back. Her arms were shaky underneath her as she tried to lift herself up, and failing that reaching around to untie her gag. She breathed easier but still heavily, the ache in her feet from having them spread for so long in heels starting to catch up from her as her pleasure ebbed away.

Behind her she heard the click of the door opening, the beginning of a trademark Starscream Rant on Everything, and a very quick interruption of it by a yelp of pain and the sound of a fist hitting against a very angry face. Before Airachnid could turn to see what was going on, the door slammed shut and her face was pressed back down, hair gathered in a tight fist and hard-as-ever cock hitting back against her inner thigh.

"You're not going anywhere until you make your Papa cum," he growled as he pulled her face up close to his and started massaging her nearest breast when it lifted from the desk.

"You make it sound like that'll be hard," Airachnid breathed back, reaching behind to hold his chin closer from over her shoulder to her neck. Wilted eyes roamed from bare heaving chests to tousled hair and finally settled on lopsided aroused smirks, dripping with chuckles to match that fused together in a light kiss.

**xx**

Outside of the sweet salty nothings shared in the moonlight, in the middle of the Nemesis building hallway that all 'Vehimen' apart from supreme newbies and the suicide-inclined avoided like the face-smacking plague, Starscream was just regaining consciousness. Red against bright light swam into vision amongst the fading black, and even with his head ringing the Vice President managed a scowl.

"If you're trying to catch up on beauty sleep, Starscream, I wouldn't pick this as the best place to do it," Knockout quipped as he leant back, letting the older man pick himself up as he pretended to inspect some medical clipboards on his person. "Of course that would be considering it would even _help_ that washboard you put on as a face-"

"Oh just shut up and help me break down this door, will you?!" Starscream roared grabbing Knockout's arm to pull himself to his feet and brushing down his suit.

"And why would I do such a thing?" the medic asked incredulously, to a dangerous growl from Starscream.  
"Because that _son of a bitch_ is the reason why I've been sprawled on the floor for the past-" He paused his tirade to check his watch, "- _two hours_?!"

"Ah yes, it was quite hilarious actually. Breakdown was wondering if you were dead about an hour in-"  
 _"YOU WERE STANDING THERE THE WHOLE TIME?!!"_

"No, we arrived I'd say... ten minutes after your little incident with our fair Chairman. Whatever it was." Another furious growl, but Starscream seemed to have given up his idea of revenge for the black eye that he'd surely have by tomorrow.

"Completely uncalled for..." he grumbled now, arms crossed over his chest. "If he doesn't answer his damn Bluetooth then what else am I supposed to do when the Nemesis network locks me out again?!" Knockout muttered a groan of irritation.

"First of all, you need to write down your password or something. Second, you really _are_ an idiot, aren't you?"

"What are you blabbering about now?"

With slant eyes of disbelief Knockout heaved a sigh and pointed clearly to the door handle of Soundwave's office, now adorned with a necktie around it.

"Yes, what?"

 _'He seriously doesn't know. Someone obviously never had a dorm room in college...'_ Knockout would have face palmed if he wasn't worried about mussing his hair. But Starscream was oblivious to his vexation as he started to skulk off down the hallway with what left of his dignity.

"Breakdown?" Knockout said quietly into his comm unit, linked to his assistant.

"Yeah?"

"Call off on those permanent markers, he woke up."

 _"Ah shit."_ At that the larger man gave up on digging through one of the building's many supply closets- one of the only that _didn't_ end up occupied by Airachnid and anyone who dragged her in there at least once a day.

"My sentiments exactly," Knockout grumbled, heading in the opposite direction from where he still heard Starscream muttering to the empty air. "And Breakdown? Quick heads up, if you see Soundwave walking around tomorrow... just don't mention anything Scream-related to him."

_"Hm? How come?"_

"You don't want to know."


End file.
